Shellshocked
by UhhhhMelissa
Summary: After their confrontation in Sereti forest, things go back as the once were. Well almost. Soi Fong finds her self constantly searching, but for what? She herself doesn't even know. YoruSoi fluff I love it :3


Silence. Only broken by a faint blow of spring time air as it slipped past the trees/ forever dancing to the winds gentle torture. The lack of sound was both beautiful and mesmerizing, a change for someone who was used to a life of chaos and calamity like she was condemned to. With each shunpo came a new frame, new scenery, new tree's but not the one her mind was so brokenly craving for. Her feet were racing as fast as her head was spinning as she stepped towards a certain destination without a thought in her mind.

A fleeting shadow in the leaves caught her attention, her trained eyes scanning the forest for any signs of life, her ears listening intently. But alas, her gray eyes only saw trees and her ears only picked up the sound of her slow breathing. She gazed once more over the tree tops before she quickly shunpo'ed off again, aimlessly. Not to long after her short deference she was in the trance of aimless stepping again, her instincts carrying her feet without her mind totally aware of anything. Tree after tree, and yet nothing seemed to satisfy her in the least. Then a new feeling took over her, it was eerie and nerve racking, the feeling of another's eyes upon ones self, the feeling of being watched. She stopped and again turned her attention to the trees only to see the same shadow _scamper_ away. Gray eyes followed the figure this time as its form became more apparent, jumping through the tree branches in a feline sort of pounce.

'Feline?' she thought as she looked quizzically towards the trees that the shadow had disappeared in. She looked hesitant for a second before she shunpo'ed off in the same direction as the shadow. She only saw it for a second, who knew her mind could be playing tricks on her as it so often times did… but what her mind was telling her and what her heart was telling her, were two separate things. She was close, she could feel it with every fiber of her being, but close to what? She couldn't say. Her heart was beating almost as fast as her feet were racing towards the shadow, the unknown destination. Tree after tree she raced through, trying to catch that fleeting shadow, and then nothing. She ran out of trees and landed gracefully on the ground. Her gray eyes widened in realization of the clearing the shadow had so cleverly led her to. She scoffed and began to walk to the center of the clearing, her eyes scanning the forest around her. And then her eyes rested upon a figure on the edge of the forest, casually leaning against the tree, a Cheshire smirk carved upon her dark face.

"This place brings back memories, eh Soi Fong?" The figure said her eyes wandering around the clearing, the smirk never leaving her features.

Soi Fong stopped, looking as if she wanted to say something. Deciding against it, she turned in her spot and began to walk away but her eyes held what her words did not say, anger.

"Soi… wait," the figure called out. "You can't run away from what you're trying to find."

Soi Fong stopped for a moment, contemplating the woman's words, but once again began to walk in the direction of the forest's edge, seething anger pouring from every footstep she took.

"You came here looking for that shadow, a shadow you knew full well to be me," Soi Fong's eyes widened as a hand grabbed hers, turning her in her spot to face the dark skinned women. "And here I am, but all you do is run."

"Let go of me Yoruichi!" Soi Fong's voice spat venom as she pronounced every syllable of her name.

"Not until you agree to stay and talk," Yoruichi said, concern evident in her voice.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Soi Fong screamed aiming a punch at the taller one's face, which she expertly caught and held in place.

"Now come on, I thought we were passed all this violence," Yoruichi said with a slight chuckle.

"100 years of absence and you think a day can change all of that?" Soi Fong's anger was coming to a peek. "You are so pathetic Yoruichi… If you came here to talk then you might as well go back home… back to _him_."

Yoruichi's eyes softened at that statement. " I know I haven't made things right, not yet… but that's why I am here now, I'm trying."

"Make things right? You should have done that a century ago!" Soi Fong screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Soi, you're not alright and it's all my fault," Yoruichi whispered.

"Who are you…" Soi Fong whispered, barely audible as her hands began to shake. She ripped her arm from Yoruichi's grasp. "Who are you to say to me that I'm not alright. You don't even know what it's been like! Maybe I like the fact that I'm the one revered now! Maybe I like being the captain of squad two and the punishment force! Maybe I like the fact that you're no longer in my life! And maybe I _love_ the fact that you left without a word and didn't take me with you!"

"I would have taking you with me, but you… you had so much to live for. Why should I be responsible for ruining two people's lives?… I couldn't handle that," Yoruichi whispered, only loud enough for Soi Fong to hear it.

"That isn't true, you know I would have given up everything for you! As long as it meant I got to be with you, I would have done it! You knew it… You know it… and yet you still try to fill me with this twisted logic of yours!"

"I know you would have given everything up… And for that reason I didn't tell you. I knew you would have followed me to the ends of the earth… and that is why I had to make you hate me," Yoruichi's eyes met the ground but she forced herself to look back at Soi Fong again.

"What?" for the first time that day, Soi looked up at her and found herself looking into the saddened face of her once mentor. She instantly regretted her choice of movement, trying to pry her gaze away from Yoruichi's but found the task impossible.

" I had to make you hate me, because if you did then leaving you wouldn't hurt you as bad," Yoruichi said, not tearing her eyes away from Soi Fong's.

"I could never hate you, even after what you did. Even after 100 years of pent up resentment… I could never fully hate you… not even now," Soi Fong could sense her resolve wavering. " But that doesn't mean I forgive you. And that certainly doesn't mean I… _adore_ you like I did before," Soi Fong chose her words very carefully. "I've changed, years of separation can do that to someone."

"No," Yoruichi said, her voice quivering a bit, sadness evident only to someone who knew her, someone like Soi Fong.

"What are you saying 'No'? You don't even know me anymore… don't know who I have become!" Soi Fong screamed, her anger showing again.

"You are the same, maybe not on the outside," Yoruichi eyed her and smirked. "No, definitely not the same on the outside… But…" Yoruichi raised her hand up. "Right here," She placed it on Soi Fong's chest, over her heart. "Yeah right here, you're the same as before." And with that Yoruichi pulled Soi Fong into a loving embrace.

Soi Fong's eyes widened as she tried to pull herself away. She pushed and pounded her fists into the taller girl, but nothing she did would make her give, Yoruichi's grip only tightened around the smaller one. Tears began to make there way down Soi Fong's face as she finally settled down and nestled herself into the taller ones embrace, feeling her heart beat, a heart beat she so recently tried her hardest to stop. The sound was soothing to her ears and finally for the first time in a hundred years, she felt whole. She thanked the heart, because she knew that even though it only beats to keep Yoruichi alive, it held both of their lives. She couldn't deny it any longer, she now knew she needed Yoruichi to live, and hoped with all of her hear that she wouldn't leave again.

"You have always and will always be, my little bee," Yoruichi pulled the girl closer, if that was even possible, and lowered her head to the girl's ear. "And you will _always _be the one I fell in love with," she whispered. " You understand, Soi-chan? Nothing will change that… ever."

Soi Fong's eyes were wide in realization of what Yoruichi had just said. Her head fell in the normal bow of undeserving. "I'm not worthy Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi couldn't help but give out a soft chuckle. "now that's the Soi-chan I know! But again with the suffixes? I much rather liked it when you just called me Yoruichi," She said with a wink. Soi Fong blushed.

"Oh, and I love what you have done with your hair," Yoruichi said as she began to bat on of the wraps of braided hair, her eyes watching it intently.

Soi Fong crossed her arms and gave out a huff. "Just like a cat," she said, the blush still on her face. Yoruichi gave a sharp tug of her hair at the comment. "Ow! You know, you can be very immature," Soi Fong said as she pulled her hair from Yoruichi's grasp.

Yoruichi tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah but you wouldn't like it any other way."

"Yoruichi…" Soi Fong said, the seriousness returning to her voice.

Yoruichi's smile left her face, a rare occurrence in its self, at the sudden change in moods. "Hm?"

"I… Uhm… L-" Soi Fong was silenced when a finger was placed over her lips.

"Shh… don't worry, I already know… I've known for a long time now," Yoruichi soothed her. In an instant, Yoruichi's finger was replaced with her lips in a soft kiss that Soi Fong happily returned. In that moment, nothing else mattered to the two of them as the kiss became more, tongues dancing. Black mixed with white, fingers entwined, no amount of closeness would ever do for them.

"Mmm- Yoruichi" Soi Fong moaned into the kiss, she couldn't help it.

Yoruichi broke away and eyes the younger girl as she tried to catch her breath. "You dropped the suffix," She said monotonously. A bigger smirk then before and a quiet chuckle. " I like it." And she leaned in to claim her lips once more.


End file.
